Ai ya gūzen?
by mikukagamine4
Summary: Alice and her brothers are surprised when it is revealed that Alice has a fiancé. Alice and family move to the town where he lives and she discovers her actual feelings. It all takes a turn for worse when another new student has her eye set for Alice's fiancé!Join Alice as she discovers her feelings!(I suck at summaries, I know! The title means 'Love or Chance')Rating may change.
1. News and my brothers

A young girl, of about fifteen years of age, stood in the snow which was falling all around her. She was pale, and her dark brown eyes contrasted with her complexion. Her long, wavy orange hair lay loose, flowing down her back. Her posture showed strength and pride.

"Alice!" a voice called. She turned around, catching sight of a man walking toward her.

"Grandfather!" she exclaimed. "It's snowing! The doctor ordered that you can't come out in cold temperatures!"

"Fine, fine." He smiled. "I'll go in. But I have news for you."

"Inside!" she huffed. "We'll talk inside!"

Together, both of them walked to a large villa. Once seated in the living room, the grandfather, Miachel, smiled and said,

"Good news. We'll be moving to Wardington City, where your mother, Zena, met your father, Ryan." He smiled. Then, after a half-minute pause, he continued,

"Also, your," he hesitated before continuing, "_fiancé _lives there."

"Fiancé...I have a fiancé?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well," her grandfather started. "It is expected, considering that you are the daughter of a rather influential family and that your mom was best friends with his mom..."

"B-But! I-I'm not ready!" she squeaked.

"Nor is he," her grandfather supplied.

"And I want to find true love!"

"So does he, I guess."

"And-"

Alice was cut short by someone.

"What's this? Alice has a fiancé?"

Both Alice and her grandfather turned to see a boy with orange hair, same as Alice's, and striking blue eyes.

"Sky!" Alice exclaimed. "When did you come back?"

"Just now, but from the look of things, I should have come earlier." Sky smiled.

Sky was Alice's twin brother, older by just about seven minutes. He and Alice had their mother's hair, but he had his father's eyes. She had brown eyes, neither her mother's, nor her fathers, but her grandmother's.

"Now, back to the fiancé," he said. "What's his name? How does he look? Is he trust-worthy?"

"His name is Shun Kazami. He has black hair and honey-brown eyes." Their grandfather smiled.

"Kazami?" a voice piped up. "Now that sounds familiar."

"Roy!" Alice said. "When did _you _come back?"

"With me," Sky answered for Roy, his and Alice's elder brother.

"And me!" a voice piped up from behind Alice.

"Abel!" Alice jumped from her seat on the couch, whirling around.

He was the eldest sibling.

"That was three scares for Alice in a row. Like always." Abel nodded.

"Now, once again, back to the fiancé," Roy said. "Kazami sounds familiar...Isn't that Aunt Shiori's last name?"

"It is. Shun is her son." The grandfather said.

"Then he must be good! I'm sure Aunt Shiori taught him well!" Abel said, smiling.

"Who is Aunt Shiori?" Alice and Sky asked, tilting their heads to a side.

Silence followed for the three minutes in which the two elder brothers stared at the younger twins.

"But of course!" Abel exclaimed. "You two were months old when she visited us! And not even born when we visited them!"

"How old were you when she visited us?" both the twins asked Abel.

"Let's see...It was about fifteen years ago..." He counted his fingers. "So Roy was six and I was eight!"

"Uh... That's so many years ago, Abel!" Roy said.

"Sure for us, but not for them." Abel pointed toward us.

"Sure, sure." Roy said.

"When are we moving?" Sky asked.

"In about two weeks."

**Konnichiwa Minna!**

**My new Bakugan story. {****For all those who reviewed on 'Ari and Kaze'. Sorry I deleted it, I lost the plot****!} Enjoy!**

**Abel is 24 and Roy is 22. Alice and Sky are just about to complete their fifteenth year and start sweet sixteenth.**


	2. Flight, rooms and the mansion

Alice was groaning by the time they landed in Wardington City. They had been on the plane for almost eighteen hours, and jet lag had caught up on her.

Also it didn't help that she was suffering from a slight case of claustrophobia.

"_Please put on your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly._" A voice said through the plane's intercom.

"_Finally_!"Alice groaned. "We've been on this thing for _hours_!"

Okay, it wasn't a slight case, maybe a bit, a teensy bit, _extreme_.

Sky laughed from beside her. He removed his blue head phones from his head and hung them around his neck. Alice stared for a moment at the small white clouds on them.

In due course time, the plane landed. Alice sat up straight and reached up for the overhead luggage rack and pulled out her lavender backpack. Then she pulled out Sky's blue back pack.

He put his iPod inside along with his headphones and a novel he had been reading.

"Out, out, out," Roy said, pulling Alice with one hand, and Sky with the other. He successfully pulled them for a foot before Alice and Sky twisted his hands and stepped in front of him.

"Meet you outside!" The twins said, before exiting from the plane.

Outside, they got onto the bus that was waiting for the plane's passengers. Roy, Abel and Michael (Sorry that I misspelled it last chap!) came into the bus and seated themselves on either side of the twins.

The bus reached the airport and they went through the needed checking and walked outside. Alice caught sight of a woman holding up the sign 'Roy, Abel, Alice and Michael Gehabich'.

"Isn't that Ellie?" Alice asked Roy.

"Sure is," he said. "Let's go before she rips out our heads for being slow."

Elizabeth, or Ellie as Alice called her, was Roy's wife. She had moved here before them, 'cause her little sister, Anna, went to collage here and she had not seen her for at least nine months.

Roy had been engaged to her, same as Alice was to Shun, when he was eighteen. They married each other when they were twenty. Love developed, and soon, it was forgotten that they had met because of an engagement and it felt as if it was a marriage of true love.

But yes, she and Roy showed their affection to each other in a weird way – bickering and small contests - to decide who was better.

"Isn't Gracie here?" Alice asked.

Gracie was Abel's wife. Same story as Roy's only, that Gracie and Abel were calm, cool and collected. But when they bickered, it was hilarious.

"No, she was caught up in work." Abel smiled.

They met up with Ellie and walked towards the car she had come in. The luggage was stuffed in the back and the group got into the car. Ellie sat beside Alice and Sky. Roy was behind Ellie and Abel was beside Roy.

"Alice! It has been sooooo long since I last saw you! Couldn't you at least video chat?" Ellie pouted.

"Sorry, I got caught up in school, packing and moving." Alice giggled.

"Ah! Your furniture and other stuff arrived yesterday and I told them to put it at your place!" Ellie said.

"Thank you, Ellie," Michael said from the front, where he was seated beside the driver.

"Welcome!" She smiled.

"Where's our house?" Alice asked. They had reached the posh area in town.

"There," Michael said, pointing straight ahead. A mansion stood there.

"It's almost as big as ours' back in Russia!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sure is," Sky said, leaning over to Alice to get a better view.

The mansion had a red brick roof and its walls were painted white. The front yard was a beautiful flower garden and the gates had vines climbing up them. Also, Alice noticed a small path coming from the mansion's side, leading somewhere into the trees.

"I love it already!" Alice said, smiling. Sky nodded and settled back.

They reached the mansion, and Sky was the first one out. Then came Alice, holding onto the straps of her back pack. Sky noticed a small vibration from inside the back pack.

"Uh, Alice? Hydra is going to be mad." He smirked.

"Hy...dra?" Alice tilted her head. Realization hit her like a bat. "HYDRANOID?!"

She put her back pack down, tore the zip open and dodged when an angry looking Darkus Bakugan jumped out of her back pack.

"Sorry, Hydranoid!" Alice clapped her hands together, and closed her eyes. "I forgot all about you!

"Sure you did! I hate small spaces and agreed only to be stuffed in your bag for the flight!" The angry Bakugan yelled.

"My, my, my," A female voice said. "You should not yell at ladies, Hydranoid."

Hydranoid and Alice turned to see a Darkus bakugan perched on Sky's shoulder.

"Alphaloid!" Alice exclaimed, smiling as the Darkus Bakugan.

Alphaloid was Sky's guardian Bakugan. She was a majestic bird in her actual form.

"Nice to see you! Has been so long!" Alice said.

"Alice! Sky! We're going in without you if you don't hurry!" Abel called from where he was near the mansion's door.

"Wait for me!" Alice exclaimed before scooping Hydranoid up and placing him on her shoulder. Then she grabbed her back pack and ran toward Abel. Sky did the same.

The mansion had three floors and a basement. The topmost floor was an art studio. The second floor was where Sky and Alice's rooms were located. There was also a music room there. The first floor had their grandfather's room and guest rooms. The ground floor had the kitchen living room and a study for their grandfather.

The basement was a storeroom like place.

Alice was loving it so far. Then, she and Sky went up to their rooms, which faced each other.

"Wow..." Alice stared agape at her new room.

The room itself was quite large and spacey. Its walls were painted lavender, with white butterflies here and there. There were many bean bags here and there, littered all around the room, ranging from white to dark purple – just the way she liked it.

Her room also had an air conditioner and the whole room was sound proofed.

Her bed was a large canopy one. Its curtains were a dark purple, to block out the light. The bed spread was white and violet. There was a nightlight stand and a big book shelf beside her bed. One of her bed's side was along a large picture window.

There was a study table, on which sat her laptop and the table had a soft cushioned lavender-colored chair. A walk in closet and a large bathroom completed the room's layout.

She went across the corridor to Sky's room.

His room was basically the same, apart from the colors and the wall's patterns. His room had colors ranging from dark blue to white. His wall was sky blue, with white clouds. His iPod speaker sat on the night stand instead of a night lamp. His night lamp was a blue glow-in-the-dark lava lamp.

"Nice room," she said, looking amusedly at her brother who stood frozen in awe, mout agape.

"I saw yours too. Even our rooms are twins." He smiled, recovering from his awe. Alice nodded, smiling. They headed to the music room.

The music room had white walls and a dark wooden floor. Various instruments stood all around the room. Alice went and picked up a flute, raising it to her lips to play it.

A beautiful melody wove around the air and Sky closed his eyes, enjoying the music. There were a few mistakes, but it was alright. The music slowly faded out.

"I lost my touch..." Alice sighed.

"But it was fine." Sky smiled.

"Let's head down. I'm sure Grandfather, Roy, Abel and Ellie are there." Alice said, putting down the flute from where she had picked it.

Sky nodded and went down with Alice.

"How are your rooms?" asked Abel.

"Amazing!" The twins exclaimed.

"Good. Anyways, I and Roy will be living in a city nearby, Bayview, since our houses and jobs are there," Abel said. Alice and Sky nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. We are going to meet your fiancé tomorrow evening."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So, how was it? Sorry for late submission though. Writers block is once again cathing up, but I finished this chapter!**

**Reviews:  
>- I won't! Thanx for reviewing!<br>AliceGI – I love this couple to!**

**Favourites and Followers-**

**AliceGI  
>Diamons Angel Wings<br>**


End file.
